Une fleur née des étoiles
by Lynka Read
Summary: Le Conseil a perdu la tête. Les Anciens sont séniles. Malgré tout, dans l'ombre des puissants, ils continuent de diriger le monde. Face à ces manipulations, Xiao Lang Li, héritier de son clan, n'a d'autres choix que de fuir.  Recherche bêta !
1. Prologue

Titre : Une fleur née des étoiles

Base : Card Captor Sakura et ma fanfic « L'Union Sacrée »

Rating : M au cas ou

Disclaimer : Les personnages de CCS et autres œuvres associées sont la propriété de CLAMP. Seuls les éléments originaux de « L'Union Sacrée » m'appartiennent ils seront mentionnés quand ils apparaîtront dans la fic.

Résumé : Le Conseil a perdu la tête. Les Anciens sont séniles. Malgré tout, dans l'ombre des puissants, ils continuent de diriger le monde. Face à ces manipulations, Xiao Lang Li, héritier de son clan, n'a d'autres choix que de fuir.

Note de l'auteur : Comme je l'ai mentionné dans mon profil, l'une de mes bonnes résolutions pour 2011 est de reprendre l'écriture. Mais j'ai besoin de me refaire la main avant de m'attaquer à l'Héritier, voilà donc le pourquoi de cette fic. Elle squatte mon ordi depuis presque autant de temps que l'Héritier et son plan est déjà en place. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la rédiger. Malgré tout, j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'un(e) bêta, je lance donc un appel. Pour cette fic, et les suivantes si le cœur vous en dit. Voici déjà le prologue pour que vous vous fassiez une idée. Bonne lecture.

**Prologue**

Le puissant Clan des Li, était connu du monde entier. Son influence s'étendait bien au-delà des frontières de la Chine, dans laquelle son pouvoir était absolu.

A Hong Kong, dans la vaste demeure des Li, Xiao Lang Li, héritier du Clan, marchait dans le couloir de l'aile est, en direction de ses appartements. Silencieux, ses gardes du corps le suivaient fidèlement.

Xiao Lang réfléchissait à sa dernière parution devant les Anciens. Cela était aussi sa première, réalisa-t-il. Etonné par cela, Xiao Lang stoppa sa marche. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours entendu parler des Anciens. Des domestiques aux plus éminents membres du Clan, tous devaient leur rendre des comptes.

Xiao Lang réalisa aussi que depuis la mort de son père, les Anciens prenaient un peu trop de liberté. Ils s'octroyaient des droits dont le leader du Clan était seul détenteur. Et puis certaines de leurs décisions frisaient le ridicule. Quelle utilité avaient les Anciens de se mêler des affaires propres aux domestiques ? Et puis en quoi la décoration de la demeure principale méritait leur attention ?

Les lèvres rouges et pleines de l'héritier des Li se plissèrent. Cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais « l'Accompagnateur » avait raison. Les Anciens outrepassaient leurs fonctions. Il n'y avait pas qu'eux d'ailleurs… Car si les Anciens avaient atteint le stade de la sénilité, le Conseil avait carrément atteint la psychose.

Par définition, un Conseil était une assemblée ayant un pouvoir de délibération, _non de décision_…

Ce Conseil précis, devait exposer toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient aux leaders des Clans ou des Communautés des Etres Magiques, afin de les aider à prendre la meilleure décision pour les leurs ou « leur » monde.

Mais ce Conseil ne conseillait plus, _il dirigeait_. Et dans sa folie, il entraînait les Anciens, les Conseils propres à chaque Clan.

Oui, « l'Accompagnateur » avait raison. Et que les dieux protecteurs de sa famille lui en soient témoins, cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître. Mais il était le futur leader du Clan, en conséquence de quoi, il devait prendre les meilleures décisions pour ce dernier.

Seulement, sa parution devant les Anciens lui avait fait prendre conscience d'autre chose. Malgré son rang dans le Clan et qu'il en soit l'héritier désigné, le futur leader du Clan, à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Et au vu de ce que venait de lui annoncer les Anciens, il doutait fort que sa mère, qui assurait l'intendance en attendant qu'il soit en âge, ait plus de poids.

C'est pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements alors qu'il revenait de la salle des Anciens, que Xiao Lang Li décida de quitter son Clan.

Voilà pourquoi trois ans plus tard, alors que la demeure des Li s'agitait dans l'espoir de retrouver l'héritier, Yelan Li découvrit cette lettre :

_Mère,_

_A l'heure où vous trouverez cette lettre, Falen et moi serons déjà loin. _

_J'imagine l'affolement de la demeure quand notre disparition sera découverte. _

_Bien que je sache pertinemment que vous n'accèderez pas à ma demande, je l'effectue quand même je vous demande de ne pas nous chercher. _

_Cette requête, peut être plus que notre départ, doit vous étonnez. Mais je vous conjure de la respecter. _

_Quoiqu'on en dise et même quoi que vous en pensiez. Ne croyez pas que cela n'est qu'une fugue de préados en manque d'attention. Nous ne partons pas sans raison. _

_En ce qui me concerne, mon départ est mûrement réfléchi et planifié depuis longtemps. Voilà des années que cette idée a germé en moi, et n'a fait que grandir depuis._

_Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui a provoqué cela ? _

_Il s'agit d'un « entretien » tout à fait intéressant avec les Anciens. Voyez-vous, il y a deux ans, les Anciens m'ont convoqué devant eux__ et annoncé que quand le temps sera venu (autrement dit quand ils l'auront décidé), j'épouserai une fille sortie d'on ne sait où pour la simple raison qu'elle est de noble lignée et que ce mariage renforcera le prestige et le pouvoir des Li. Que ma puissance, unie à la sienne, fera de mon fils, -mon successeur à la tête du Clan-, un magicien encore plus puissant que je ne le suis._

_Ma réponse à cet… Comment qualifier ceci d'ailleurs ?_

_Le ton qu'avait le vieux croûton présidant cette assemblée de fous, n'était pas celui sur lequel on donne un conseil… non. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un ordre non plus. Non. Il énonçait simplement des faits. Non comme si ceci était à venir, mais comme si cela avait déjà eu lieu._

_Mais ne s'agit-il pas du futur ? Mieux encore : de mon futur ? _

_Alors je vais vous dire mère leur splendide, noble et puissante jeune fille à la lignée si affriolante peut d'ors et déjà prendre un billet pour une autre destination ! Jamais je ne l'épouserai ! Quand bien même serait-elle la dernière femme sur cette terre !_

_Je sais qu'il est de mon devoir de me marier. Je suis le futur leader du Clan et je me dois de lui fournir un héritier. _

_Mais je refuse de finir ma vie avec une parfaite inconnue sous prétexte que c'est là mon devoir !_

_Soyez sans crainte mère, je me marierai et donnerai de par ce fait un héritier au clan. Seulement, ce serra moi, et moi seul, qui choisirai mon épouse et donc la mère de mes enfants !_

_En ce qui concerne Falen. Au vu des derniers événements, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de lui proposer de m'accompagner. Hier matin, elle aussi a eut droit à un sympathique entretien avec les Anciens. Et devinez-en le sujet ? Non, non, pas de fiançailles pour cette fois, mais carrément un mariage ! Oui, oui. Vous avez bien lu. UN MARIAGE ! Et vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure ? Ce mariage serait avec un membre d'une sphère inférieure ! _

_Quel intérêt représente une telle union ? _

_Mais je crois que le clou du spectacle concerne la famille du concerné un Tao ! _

_En quoi une union avec un Serviteur renforcerait le pouvoir des Li ! Ne connaissent-ils pas le funeste destin que connu le clan de notre « invitée » à cause d'une telle union ?_

_Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous ne vous avons pas parlé de cela. Et bien la raison est simple, vous comme moi, savons que malgré mon statut d'héritier, je n'ai aucun pouvoir au sein du Clan. Et sans vouloir vous vexer, Mère, le fait que les Anciens ne vous aient pas consultée au sujet de nos « entretiens » met en évidence le fait, que vos pouvoirs ne sont pas plus élevés que les miens. _

_Par conséquent, nous n'avons d'autres choix que d'opérer un repli stratégique. En entendant que je sois en âge de prendre véritablement le pouvoir, et donc d'arrêter la folie des Anciens, il faut que nous soyons loin de leurs influences._

_J'espère que vous pourrez limiter les dégâts en attendant. _

_Sur ce, Mère, n'oubliez pas de commander un couvert supplémentaire quand Falen et moi reviendrons, mon épouse ne saurait être oubliée…_

_Une dernière chose, méfiez-vous du Conseil. Mes avis que ceux sont eux qui ont soufflé ces absurdités aux Anciens._

_Prenez soin de vous et du Clan, _

_Votre fils,_

_Xiao Lang Li_


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Une fleur née des étoiles

Base : Card Captor Sakura et ma fanfic « L'Union Sacrée »

Auteur : Lynka Read

Bêta-lecteur(trice) : **EN RECHERCHE !**

Rating : M au cas ou

Disclaimer : Les personnages de CCS et autres œuvres associées sont la propriété de CLAMP. Seul les éléments originaux de « L'Union Sacrée » m'appartiennent ils seront mentionnés quand ils apparaîtront dans la fic.

Résumé : Le Conseil a perdu la tête. Les Anciens sont séniles. Malgré tout, dans l'ombre des puissants, ils continuent de diriger le monde. Face à ces manipulations, Xiao Lang Li, héritier de son clan, n'a d'autres choix que de fuir.

Note de l'auteur : Comme je l'ai mentionné dans mon profil, l'une de mes bonnes résolutions pour 2011 est de reprendre l'écriture. Mais j'ai besoin de me refaire la main avant de m'attaquer à l'Héritier, voilà donc le pourquoi de cette fic. Elle squatte mon ordi depuis presque autant de temps que l'Héritier et son plan est déjà en place. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la rédiger. Malgré tout, j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'un(e) bêta, je lance donc un appel. Pour cette fic, et les suivantes si le cœur vous en dit. Bonne lecture. Et meilleurs vœux à tous pour cette année 2011.

**Chapitre 1**

La mégalopole de Tokyo s'étendait sur plus de 1000 km, de Tokyo à l'est, à Fukuoka à l'ouest. Dans ce gigantesque espace urbain, se trouvait Tomoeda. Une petite ville qui se fondait tellement dans la capitale, que l'on pouvait représenter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de cartes sur laquelle elle figurait. Elle apparaissait même rarement en tant que quartier.

Tout cela, Xiao Lang ne le savait pas. Pour lui, Tokyo, la ville à plusieurs millions d'habitants, pouvait bien absorber sa sœur, ses gardes du corps et lui, sans remuer un cil. Il avait trouvé un appartement ni trop loin ni trop prêt du cœur de Tokyo afin de pouvoir bénéficier des avantages de la ville sans ses inconvénients. L'anonymat de la grande ville et une légère modification de leurs papiers d'indentés devaient les garder en sécurité le temps nécessaire.

L'inscription de ses gardes du corps et de lui-même dans les établissements scolaires du coin c'était fait sans heurte, et cela lui faisait penser qu'il devait trouver une histoire pour celle de sa sœur. Il se félicitait d'ailleurs d'avoir pris un appartement légèrement plus grand que nécessaire, personne n'était obligé de dormir sur le canapé et chacun possédait son propre espace.

Le plafond blanc de sa nouvelle chambre, fraîchement repeint, reflétait en ombre chinoise les activités de la rue. Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrières la tête et les jambes croisées, Xiao Lang contemplait le spectacle involontaire des passants en laissant son esprit dérivé.

Bien qu'il soit plus détendu qu'il ne l'ait jamais été, Xiao Lang ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser son plan encore une fois. Il devait s'assurer que tout était en place et que la venue imprévue de sa sœur n'allait pas tout faire rater. Il devait aussi planifier comment est-ce qu'il allait trouver sa futur épouse.

Jusqu'à présent, -en dehors de la venue de Falen-, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Et excepté l'inscription de sa sœur au collège du coin, les problèmes administratifs étaient réglés. Quant à expliquer le pourquoi du comment un adolescent de 15 ans avait la responsabilité de sa « sœur » de 12 ans et de son « petit frère » de 10, sans compter leur « cousin » de 12. Et bien les commères du quartier avaient eu une histoire croustillante celle d'une mère envolée dans la nature et d'un père noyant son chagrin dans le travaille. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Xiao Lang fronça les sourcils. Peut être n'aurait-il pas du laisser Fye s'occuper de cette partie. Un désagréable frisson parcouru le jeune héritier en pensant au caractère fantasque de son garde du corps.

De toute façon c'était trop tard, se résonna-t-il, les commères avaient déjà du répandre l'histoire dans tout le quartier. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il demande à son garde du corps ce qu'il avait exactement dit il ne faudrait qu'il le contredise sans le savoir. Et qu'il vérifie s'il ne devait pas rectifier le tir, au cas ou…

Il ne faudrait pas qu'une bonne âme n'alerte les autorités. Quoique si un quelconque problème venait de ce côté, son contact avait assuré qu'il s'en chargerait. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, pensa Xiao Lang, un sourire féroce aux lèvres. C'est fou que l'on pouvait obtenir avec un peu de saké, ricana mentalement l'héritier des Li.

Voyons voir, qu'avait-il oublié ? Xiao Lang grimaça. Il est vrai que son fabuleux plan avait eu une légère faille. Sa sœur et lui-même, sans compter ses gardes du corps, n'étaient pas qualifiés pour tenir une maison. C'était le travaille des domestiques et ils n'en étaient assurément pas. Cela avait posé quelques problèmes les premiers temps de leur installation. Et ils avaient été forcés de s'adapter.

- « Xiao Lang. » l'appela sa sœur. « Viens manger, c'est prêt. »

Xiao Lang fronça les sourcils. Quel jour était-on ? Ah, oui, mardi. C'était donc Kurogane qui avait cuisiné. Son ventre gargouilla joyeusement à l'idée et il se leva promptement. Hors de question que Falen lui pique sa part !

Il sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir jusqu'au salon/salle à manger. Sa sœur et Fye, tous les deux souriant, finissaient de mettre la table, pendant que Kurogane apportait les plats de la cuisine, une expression sévère sur le visage.

Il se mit à table et observa son entourage s'afférer. Dans l'ensemble, pour des personnes habituées à se faire servir, ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal à son avis.

- « Où allez-vous ? »

Les hommes en tenue de combat arborant fièrement l'emblème des Li échangèrent des regards. Certains sentaient déjà des sueurs froides les glacer jusqu'aux os. Cette question, posée par Yelan Li, ne saurait souffrir de rester sans réponse.

- « Leng Fong. »

Celui-ci sortit des rangs et s'inclina. Il était grand, et ses traits trahissaient son appartenance à la branche principale de la famille. De plus, un léger détail dans son emblème le désigné comme le chef du groupe.

- « Nous partons chercher l'héritier, ma Dame. » répondit-il, impassible.

- « Sous ordre de qui ? » s'enquit-elle, ses yeux noirs plissés tel ceux d'un fauve évaluant sa proie.

- « Des Anciens, ma Dame. » répondit Leng Fong.

Un vent violent se leva, envoyant les hommes s'écraser contre le mur. Yelan s'avança dans le couloir. Grande et noble, elle rayonnait de puissance. Levant fièrement la tête, elle toisa les hommes se relevant et les membres du clan attirés par le bruit. Sa main droite, fine et pale, se leva et la lumière des appliques fit scintiller l'éventail qu'elle tenait entre ses longs doigts.

- « Qui est à la tête de ce Clan ? » lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, ses yeux noirs sondant les membres du clan une fois les guerriers soumis.

Les guerriers, maintenant debout, avaient la tête baissée. Et les membres du clan n'étaient pas mieux.

- « Qui est à la tête de ce Clan ! » répéta-t-elle, plus fort encore.

- « Vous, ma Dame. » répondit un anonyme dans la foule.

- « Exactement ! » fit-elle, écrasant les membres du clan de son regard. « Et il y en sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon fils soit en âge de prendre ma succession ! Quelqu'un aurait-il à y redire ? »

Personne ne piqua mot. Et la tension dans l'air s'alourdit alors que Yelan relâchait le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur sa magie afin que chacun perçoive sa puissance.

- « Dans ce cas, » fit-elle sa magie de plus en plus perceptible et agressive, « pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous ignorez mes ordres ! Qu'importe les directives des Anciens, ou même du Conseil ! Je suis le leader de ce Clan et j'entends que ses membres m'obéissent ! Si un seul d'entre vous ignore encore mes ordres au profit de ceux des Anciens ou de toute autre autorité que la mienne, je vous garantie que cette personne ne sera plus un Li ! Dans cette vie et ni aucune autre ! »

Au cœur de Tokyo, se trouvait une boutique qui n'arrivait pas d'équivalent dans le monde. C'était une maison à l'architecture atypique, mélange d'orient et d'occident. Des croissants de lune étaient dispersés sur son toit et sa façade.

Cette boutique avait la particularité d'exaucer les souhaits. Pour peu que l'on y mette le prix…

Sa propriétaire, était peut être encore plus particulière. Sa renommé s'étendait bien au-delà des frontières japonaises, bien au-delà des frontières de ce monde.

Il s'agissait de _la_ Sorcière des Dimensions, Yûko Ichihara.

Un corps élancé, aux membres déliés et aux charmes féminins, alanguis sur une montagne de coussins. De longs cheveux fins d'un noir de jais très raides. Un teint d'une blancheur d'ivoire. Des yeux aux pupilles verticales, oscillant entre l'orange et le rouge, plissaient à la manière d'un chat. Un regard intense et profond où brillait sans cesse une lueur ancestrale.

Yûko était pensive. Elle pensait au fils de l'une de ses meilleures amies. Il avait bien grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Yûko savait qu'elle reverrait l'enfant un jour. Mais elle n'avait jamais songé que se serrait dans sa boutique. Et encore moins qu'il y vienne accompagné.

Et quelle compagnie ! pensa Yûko, riant mentalement de l'ironie de l'univers.

C'était l'une des possibilités que sa fonction lui offrait qu'elle appréciait le plus. Le fait de faire plusieurs fois la même rencontre. Tellement semblable, mais en même temps si différente de la précédente.

Mais la venue du fils de son amie l'avait laissée perplexe. Il était déjà arrivé que le kekkai attire dans sa boutique une personne qui ne réalisait pas encore le vœu qu'elle voulait et _allait_ formuler. Mais le fils de son amie n'avait pas de vœu à formuler. Du moins qu'il ne veuille réaliser par ses propres moyens…

_Volonté et Sincérité… _

Les qualités indispensables à la réalisation des souhaits. Yûko sourit. Ce petit les avait assurément. Mais le mérite était-il toujours aussi grand quand on savait que ces qualités semblaient communes à tous les Xiao Lang ?

Si semblables mais tellement différents…

- « Tu peux être fière, Yelan. »

Nerveuse, Falen passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres avant de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi était-elle si angoissée ? Elle était l'aînée ! C'était lui qui devait trembler !

Résolue, Falen leva la main et frappa à la porte.

- « Entrez. » entendit-elle avant de s'exécuter.

Elle referma derrière elle avant de s'avancer dans la pièce.

- « Il faut qu'on parle Xiao Lang. » déclara Falen, déterminée à obtenir des réponses.

Xiao Lang haussa un sourcil, intrigué. D'un geste de la main, il indiqua son lit à sa sœur. Falen prit place en réprimant ses tremblements. Son frère, assis à son bureau, pivota sur sa chaise pour se tourner vers elle.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Falen ne répondit pas. Xiao Lang posa son avant bras droit sur le dossier de sa chaise, laissant sa main pendre de manière négligée. Son coude gauche écrasa les papiers sur son bureau dans un bruit feutré, et il appuya sa tête sur sa main à demi fermée en observant sa sœur.

Pour échapper aux yeux pénétrants de son frère, Falen laissa son regard survoler la pièce. Une fois de plus, elle se fit la réflexion que cette chambre était très différente de celle qu'occupée son cadet dans la Demeure de leur famille.

Les murs étaient couleur sable et le plafond blanc. Le mobilier en bois était très simple. Un lit deux places était collé dans l'angle à droite de la porte. Une commode longeait le mur de gauche et un bureau lui faisait face. Un épais tapis sur lequel galopait une meute de loups recouvrait le parquet, faisant office de descente de lit. Et face à elle, une double porte vitrée coulissante laissait une vue imprenable sur le soleil couchant.

On était loin du faste et de l'opulence de la Demeure.

- « Tout cela était prévu depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, sa main faisant un geste vague. « Tu voulais quitter le Clan. »

- « Oui et non. » répondit son frère. « Il est vrai que mon départ était planifié depuis un long moment. Mais je ne voulais et ne veux toujours pas quitter le Clan. Je suis un Li et l'héritier. Je n'abandonnerais pas ma famille. » dit-il résolument. « Mais j'ai réalisé que je devais m'éloigner prendre de la distance. Tu l'as vu comme moi. Les Anciens ne remplissent plus leur rôle. Ils croient qu'ils sont à la tête du Clan. »

- « Peut être ont-ils de bonnes raisons de faire cela » lança Falen.

- « Peut être, mais cela n'excuse rien ! » répliqua-t-il, les yeux habités de feu. « _Ce n'est pas leur rôle ! _Et qu'ont-ils découvert pour justifier leurs actions ? Pourquoi agissent-ils comme ils le font au lieu d'en faire part au leader du Clan ? Qu'ont-ils compris que Mère ne saurait faire ? Avoue qu'il y a de quoi douter d'eux. »

Xiao Lang serra les poings sous la colère. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

- « Ton mariage par exemple ! En quoi une union avec un Tao serait-elle bénéfique au Clan ? Ils n'ont pas un champ d'actions politiques supérieur au notre et leur entreprise connaît des difficultés. Sans compter qu'ils appartiennent à la sphère inférieure ! »

- « Je n'ai jamais compris cette distinction. » fit Falen, ennuyée. « Sphère inférieure ou supérieure, quelle importance, à la fin ? »

- « La différence réside dans la puissance magique et politique. Les clans de la sphère supérieure sont plus influents que ceux de l'inférieure comme tu t'en doutes. Bien qu'à l'origine ces paramètres n'entraient pas en ligne de compte. La distinction était plus primaire on va dire. »

Xiao Lang leva la main, empêchant sa sœur de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- « On va en rester là pour ça ok. Ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent veux-tu ? On doit se lever tôt demain et si on se lance sur le sujet, on n'aurait pas assez de la nuit. » Il n'attendit pas que sa sœur l'approuve pour enchaîner. : « Et en dehors des Anciens, -et au fait que je ne consentirais jamais à quelconque mariage avec un Tao !-, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous nous replions sur nous-même. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda sa sœur, les sourcils froncés, frustrée. « Que tu veux abandonner le clan pour courir le monde ? » l'accusa-t-elle, lançant éclater sa colère.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » cria-t-il en réponse. « Je compte bien prendre ce qui me revient de droit. » affirma-t-il avec force. « Je ne suis pas partit pour fuir mes obligations, j'ai bien l'intention de les assumer. »

- « Je ne te comprends pas petit frère, si ce n'est pas pour cela… Dans ce cas, quel est ton but ? » demanda-t-elle, ne saisissant clairement pas ses motivations.

- « Toi comme moi, connaissons tous les clans. Du plus imminents au plus insignifiant. »

Falen acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Comme tous les Li, elle était fière du savoir de son clan. A travers les âges, les Li avaient toujours réussit à percer les secrets de leurs adversaires. De leurs capacités aux plus mystérieux cadavres enterrés dans les placards. Les Li savaient tout. Si bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, personne ne pouvait leur tenir tête.

- « Mais peux-tu me citer une seule personne de ta connaissance extérieure au clan ? » la défia Xiao Lang.

Falen haussa un sourcil devant l'incongruité de la question.

- « Bien sûr ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Il y a Wei,… »

- « J'ai dit _extérieure_ au clan Falen. » rétorqua son frère. « Domestiques, gardes et compagnie ne sont donc pas pris en compte… »

- « Dans ce cas Shaozu et Xin Yu Tao ? Mei Houa Wang ? Shi- »

- « Tu parles bien de personnes que tu connais _personnellement _? » insista-t-il vicieusement.

- « Je- »

- « **Personnellement** Falen ! Ce qui sous-entend que tu as déjà _rencontré_. »

La mâchoire de Falen claqua dans un bruit sec. Un sourire narquois ourla les lèvres de Xiao Lang.

- « Tu as compris n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il, son sourire s'agrandit d'un cran avant de s'évanouir. « Je suis l'héritier Falen et pourtant je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main les personnes de ma connaissance étrangères au Clan. Très pratique pour nouer les contacts nécessaires n'est-ce pas ? » Sourire narquois de retour. « Quant aux autres clans, nous les connaissons, c'est vrai. » continua-t-il plus sombrement. « Nous connaissons leurs capacités, leurs signés distinctifs, les caractéristiques de leurs familles, la plupart de leurs secrets et même les noms de leurs membres. Mais lesdits membres. Inconnus au bataillon. » ponctua-t-il d'un mouvement de bras.

- « N'exagères pas ! » s'écria sa sœur.

- « Ne te voile pas la face Falen ! » la réprimanda-t-il. « Je ne nie pas que l'on pourrait sûrement identifier un Wang ou un Tao d'un seul coup d'œil il n'empêche que toi comme moi ne les connaissons pas. Et cela ne s'applique pas qu'aux autres clans. Nous ne savons rien du monde en dehors de ce que l'on nous a enseigné. »

- « Mais- » bredouilla-t-elle.

- « Mais quoi ? » s'agaça-t-il. « Nous sommes trop jeunes pour sortir de la sécurité de notre Demeure ? » railla-t-il. « Sheifa a déjà 15 ans et comme nous elle ne connait personne en dehors du Can ! »

- « Nous sommes trop jeunes, nous- »

- « Et Oko Falen ! A _19 ans_ il est trop jeune aussi ! »

Sonnée, Falen resta coite.

- « Réfléchis Falen ! » explosa-t-il. « Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible pour que nous nous terrions dans notre Demeure tels des Serviteurs ! »


End file.
